A server computer compliant with a remote operation protocol on a network performs user authentication using a credential, and then receives remote operation from a user. An account name and a password specified by the user, for example, correspond to the credential.
In a recent information processing system, in order to manage accounts collectively, user authentication in a server computer may be performed based on a service ticket issued from a ticket issuing system, instead of sending out an account name and a password in plain text to a network.
Related technologies are disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication Nos. 2014-110046 and 2009-48545.